


Simple Pleasures In Life

by angelus2hot



Category: Firefly
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Implied Relationships, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simple things can fuel the imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures In Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Simple Pleasures In Life  
>  **Fandom:** Firefly  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,062  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Malcolm Reynolds (Inara/Saffron implied)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. If he was Mal sure wouldn't be doing this alone  
>  **Summary:** The simple things can fuel the imagination.  
>  **A/N:** written for [The Self Love Challenge](http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?t=3709) @W&B  
>  Set after the episode Our Mrs Reynolds.  
>  **Warnings:** This is just self love(mixed with a little femslash loving) if you don't like it for the love of all that's holy please don't click.

As he walked into Inara's shuttle, he knew he shouldn't be there. He didn't have the right to know her private business or try to meddle with it. It was the last thing he should ask, hell it was the last thing he had a right to ask. But he couldn't help himself. Just the thought was enough to drive him crazy. He had to know for sure.

"You didn't just trip, did you?"

"No."

"She kissed you, didn't she?" He waited patiently for Inara to speak but was disappointed when she didn't say a word. And then he brightened considerably. "I knew you let her kiss you." Mal didn't give her a chance to argue before he turned and left her shuttle.

A huge smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he walked back to his bunk. It wasn't that long of a walk but it was made harder by the straining erection in his pants. He had known he was right. It wasn't the first time Inara had kissed another woman. In her line of work, he knew it wouldn't be the last time either. He was just surprised she had fallen for Saffron's lines. It just goes to show even high class people can be duped. At least now he didn't feel so bad that he had fallen for her.

As he climbed down the stairs to his room, Mal tried to get the image out of his head: Inara kissing Saffron. Or had Saffron instigated the kiss. It really didn't matter either way. At least not to him. Just the thought of them sharing a kiss had his body tingling in ways it hadn't in a long time.

He quickly peeled off his shirt and tossed it onto the bed. Mal knew better than to let his imagination run away with him. But he couldn't help it. Just the thought of those two women making out on his ship was enough to send his blood pressure skyrocketing. The only thing better than imagining what happened would have been if he had caught them at it. He could just see how it would have been. Both women would have been shy at first. Each one unsure of the other. They would have slowly lowered their heads until their lips met in a soft, teasing kiss.

His body tightened as he gave up all pretense of trying to get the images out of his head. He leaned against the wall and continued to let his mind wander.

The kiss would have been light at first as fingers gently stroked a soft cheek, then moving south at a leisurely pace. Until at long last, pinching a pert nipple. The kiss would have slowly deepened. Lips and tongues would meet in the age old dance. There would have been no taking only giving. Each one eager to give pleasure to the other while just as eager to receive the same pleasure.

Before he even knew how it happened, his pants were down around his ankles and his hard cock was in his hand. He caressed his chest with one hand before he slide it down his stomach, to gently cup his balls. This was what he needed. He slowly moved his hand up and down his straining cock.

Breathless moans of anticipation would have followed with each caress as they stripped each other of their clothes. Bodies would tremble under the onslaught of desire with each touch. They would have needed more, faster, harder; yes, just there.

As their imagined cries of ecstasy rang through his ears, Mal gripped his cock tighter, his hand squeezed as the pace got faster. He stroked his thumb across the purpling head of his cock as beads of precum leaked from the slit. His body trembled as he fought for the orgasm he could feel that hovered just out of reach. He needed more. He quickly reached deeper into his imagination.

Gentle fingers, hands and tongues would have caressed soft skin, as they sought out hidden recesses and each pleasure spot. Both ladies would have gotten bolder in the quest to wring the loudest cries of fulfillment out of each other. Sweat would glisten off their skin, their bodies would tremble with desire. Nothing would stop them, nothing should stop them until their soft sighs of completion echoed through Inara's shuttle.

Mal gently pulled at his balls as his hand slid maddeningly slowly up and down his cock. He needed faster, harder but he wanted more. The images came faster now, more intense, more real. He could almost smell the heat the two women were creating with each other.

Suddenly an image of Inara with her head thrown back, her breasts high, nipples pebble hard, her fingers buried in Saffron's hair as the other girl feasted on her nether regions flashed through his mind.

What he wouldn't give to be able to see that for real. Hell, what he wouldn't give to be the one to put that look on her face. To have his tongue be the one buried in her...... That was it. That was what he needed. His thoughts trailed off as his hand began to stroke his cock faster and faster. His body trembled as the blood pumped through his body until it rang in his ears. With one more stroke of his thumb across the sensitive head of his cock, his orgasm hit with the force of hurricane. He bit his lip to keep from yelling as warm jets of semen shot out of his cock. Mal wasn't sure where it landed and to be honest he didn't really give a gorram damn where it had fallen.

He leaned more of his weight against the wall as his knees threatened to buckle beneath him. If the mere thought of those two ladies being together could produce an orgasm like that he could just imagine what would have happened if he had caught the real version. As he toed off his shoes and slid out of his pants he wondered what his chances were of actually seeing something like that. After all, it was the simple things that gave pleasure to a man's life. A huge sigh escaped him. Apparently he had been around Jayne too long. With a quick shake of his head, Mal went to clean himself up.


End file.
